


The Fangs of the Wolf

by WatcherOfVerses



Category: Destiny 1 Destiny 2
Genre: Destiny 1/2 it’s somewhere in the middle of the two games :D, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcherOfVerses/pseuds/WatcherOfVerses
Summary: Fang-3 is a lone wolf. He does things on his own, and doesn’t have very many friends.That is, until something from his past life comes to haunt him.But when he finds what it is, what hell will he unleash on the Guardians? What hell will he unleash upon himself?





	The Fangs of the Wolf

Fang was a powerful titan. Not like Lord Salidin or Shax or the great Lady Lily, no. He’s power came from the void. The darkness that reached deep within everything it touched. His eyes were the color of blood and glowed in the dark. He was an exo, but he was also one of the most reserved, assholeish Guardian there was.

That is, if you weren’t close to him.

Everyone that knew him. Knew this loners soul and body, knew he was a man with a broken heart of gold and whose loyalty knew no bounds. His Ghost, a spritly, sarcastic little thing named Jackie, never left his side for any reason. 

That’s why they were here now.

“Fang, why are we climbing? We could just use the ship!” Jackie groaned out, nestled close to the large exo’s chest. Fang simply grunted.

Fang was a big exo, with strong shoulders and arms and hands that could crush skulls. His face was slightly odd, instead of the normal exo face his was more square and set, and his mouth had a set of long fangs that slightly glowed whenever noises left his mouth. His gloved fingers dig into the snowy rock as he hauled himself up onto a ledge. 

“Ffaaannngggg, you know we aren’t allowed to be up here. Or even be looking. Commander Xavala will kill you!”

“No, he won’t. Have me on desk duty maybe, but not kill me.” Fang grunted, sitting on the ledge slightly fixing his helmet. “Besides, we don’t even know him.”

They had never actually met the titan commander. Fang never cared to meet any of the commanders. He was a wild soul. Never cared much for the confines of the city, and seemed more wolflike at times durin the night then humanlike. The big exo shifted and looked up, then continued to climb, fresh snow crunching under his feet. He was set on seeing just what was ontop of this mountain. 

Even if it kicked his ass to high hell.

By the time they got up to the top, Fang’s armour was creaking and groaning from the cold. It was just a mountain top, but he could see just about everything from here. 

But he was looking for something specific. Fang layers doen on his stomach, and looked through the scope of his sniper. He slowly panned it across, then focused it. 

There…

He was in the Arctic on earth, but that didn’t stop him from hunting down his past. Zavala forbade Guardians from looking into there past, but something was nagging and eating at him. So, his searches took him back to Earth, to the Arctic.

He was looking for a high security area. A building.

And he had found it.

And it was still heavily guarded. “Huh…”

“Fang, let’s go back. We don’t have to look for those people in your notebooks! Or even the sketches! Maybe we can ask Ikora or Cayde to help!”

“No.” 

“Not even G?”

“G’s busy.” 

His ghost heaved a sigh, and quieted down while Fang panned the sniper across the building. 

Heavy guards. Three sets of patrols. New breed of dog or cat, probably specific to the Arctic. 

His com unit crackled.

“Shit.”

::This is Commander Zavala. Is this guardian com unit 866753458?:: Zavala’s voice was firm and strong, sure of himself. Fang groaned and sunk down before answering.

::Afermative. Guardian Fang-3, at your service commander.:: he said almost sarcastically. Though it came out as more of a bite.

::Would you kindly tell me why your ship is on the border of the Arctic?::

::Would you kindly tell me why the fuck You care?::

There was a beat of silence from the commander.

You see, Fang didn’t really give a fuck about who was in charge of what. He just cared about keeping the people safe, and keeping himself out of the way.

More specifically away from the City. 

::Guardian, I demand to know why your in the Arctic. Or I will send someone to find out.::

And I don’t give a fuck.

::Well, sir,:: He started our sarcastically as he climbed down. ::I was just doing a bit of recon for myself. If you will kindly fuck off, I’m going to get back to the recon.::

Zavala was quiet for along moment, then the line clicked off. Fang jumped down, feeling the wind through the very small, purposeful holes in his armour. He crashed into the heavily snowed bottom, and his ghost healed him before he stood. His sparrow was transmitted to him, and he went off, kicking up snow behind him like some sort of self-made storm.


End file.
